Declaraciones a la Uchiha(y respuestas a la Uzumaki)
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Regalo de cumple para HikaruWinter :D SasuNaru. Si Naru,con lo merluzo que es, escucha una indirecta bien directa declaracion del teme...La entendera?.. Yo no apostaria por eso XDDD Crack! fic-se escucha el fino hilo de la cordura de la autora romperse XDDD-


_¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz!_

_¡Para la queridísima HikaruWinter!_

_Habiendo notado de puro pedo que el domingo que viene es tu cumple—vale que la próxima vez avises antes, ¿eh? ¬¬ — me he decidido a hacerte un fic._

_Obviamente OneShot, sino no lo termino jamás ^w^Uu __**(Y tú, Alicatar—chan, madre, por poner NaruSasu de primero, te aguantas y sigo tu fic después :P)**_

_Ahora la pregunta era; ¿¡qué tipo de fic!?_

_¿¡Gracioso!?_

_¿¡Con drama, dramón!?_

_¿¡Lemon, limón!? ;3_

_Y he aquí la loca respuesta :3_

_Disfrutad si podéis._

_Y feliz día en que conmemoramos que estas a un paso más de morir ^w^_

_De nada :D_

_—O—_

_Suelo ser bastante despistada y no darme cuenta de las cosas—menos las cochinadas, esas las cazo al vuelo ewe—_

_Así que me pregunte: "Si Naru, con lo merluzo que es, se topa con una declaración sutil de Sasuke—emo… ¿Se daría cuenta? ¿O haría que el pobrecito emo de más vueltas que la calesita?"_

_¡Garantizado!: Mínimo un chiste idiota del estilo de "¿De que murió el quemao? ¡De puritito ardor!" ¡Por párrafo! ¡O le devolvemos su dinero! —le vomitamos en la billetera xD—_

_—O—_

* * *

_**Declaraciones estilo Uchiha (aderezadas con respuestas a la Uzumaki)**_

_**—¡Sasuke–kun!**__ —gritó la bola de chicle rosa, mientras esquivaba un abrazo cariñoso de los mini—Juubis __**—¿Cómo es eso que además de ser Hokage, te quieres casar? ¿Ya tienes hasta pareja?**_

_El pobrecito rubito adorado por todos se quedó estático._

_Miró hacia su rosada compañera, luego a su propio costado, a su azabache—estás—más—bueno—que—el—ramen—de—puerco— ex_excompañero; detrás de él, a donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros shinobis y más atrás, a los shinobis de relleno._

_Más le valía al Uchiha empezar a llevarse lejos a su prometida, porque mujeres no quedaban muchas._

_De hecho, por lo que veía, quedaban una… dos.. tre– no, en esa no caía de nuevo, era un chico…_

_Sasuke, por su parte, miraba las caras de divagación mental de su enajenación rubia con calma y, por qué no decirlo; con diversión. A saber la burrada que se le estaba ocurriendo en ese instante al Uzumaki._

_Como no quedaba mucho más por decir, y porque el azabache ya quería que el chicle con patas (léase Sakura) dejase de babear en su dirección, aclaró:_

**_—Voy a casarme con un hombre._**

_Silencio sepulcral (o al menos, todo el silencio que puede haber en un campo de batalla ninja, con eso de gritar todas las técnicas y movimientos que se hacen al mismo tiempo…)._

**_—Teme, ¡te dije que no mataras a Itachi, que te ibas a arrepentir!_**

**_—¡No es mi hermano, dobe! No le voy al incesto, ¿qué te pasa?_**

**_—Pues no quiero ser malo, pero creo que a Suigetsu le gusta Karin._**

**_O Juugo, todavía no se decide, ¿o sí?_**

**_—¡Que no! ¿Estás demente dobe? ¡No es Suigetsu!_**

**_—Pues ya estas tardando en darme una pista, ¿no?_**

**_—Me gusta que sonría mucho._**

_**—¡Teme! —**__soltó Naruto, asustado —__**¿Gai–sensei no está muy viejo para ti? Y si es por Lee, lo siento, pero creo que tiene algo con Tenten.**_

**_—Es un Uzumaki. _**

**_—Mmmhh… pues no, al final sí te ganó Suigetsu, mira, se está morreando con Karin. _**

**_—Dije que era un hombre._**

**_—¿Qué, Karin no lo es?_**

_Sasuke lo fulmina con su Mangekyo… Imaginaria y amorosamente (¿Cómo iba a hacerlo en serio? ¿ y sin amor?)_

**_—¡Ah, ya sé, es Nagato! Pero recuerda lo del Edo Tensei, ya se fue._**

_Mirada de seño fruncido y ceja izquierda levantada -solo posible por los Uchihas, que quede claro el copyright-_

**_—Me gustan rubios y de ojos azules._**

_**—Cómo lo siento, Uchiha, pero ya hemos liberado a Deidara del Edo Tensei, su cuerpo ya se desintegró…**__ —comentó Kiba, que pasaba por allí._

**_—Dobe ….¿Has comenzado a dar clases en la aldea o qué?_**

_A estas alturas, a Sasuke ya se le había pasado el enojo por lo merluzo de su amado, y se divertía dándole cada vez más pistas, y escuchando cada vez más respuestas locas… Sospechaba que su rubio se iba por las ramas, por muy inocente que era o porque no quería creer de que él era el elegido de su corazón._

_Así que para el rubito bocazas entendiera Y PUDIESEN PASAR A LA PUÑETERA ACCIÓN de una vez (ya saben, uno tiene necesidades básicas… las hormonas… la edad… lo que se viene aguantando…la presión de las fanáticas yaoistas..) Sasuke se apresuró a apresar a su presa —¡ja!— y sin decir "baila agua, baila" le plantó un morreo de campeonato al Uzumaki._

_**—¡Teme! ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?**__ —grito el rubio, tratando de salvaguardar su honor, ya que mientras duró el beso, el Uchiha le tocó donde no le daba ni el sol __**—¿No te das cuenta que tu prometido puede estar mirando? ¡Hombre infiel!**_

**_—No, Naru… Por favor, presta atención._**

**_—Pero si yo siempre lo hago, Sasu… ¡El problema es que nunca me la devuelven!_**

_**—¡Bueno, ya estuvo!**__ —gritó Madara, aburrido desde arriba del Juubi —__**¡A ver si te enteras, rubio tonto! El Uchiha menor, ese azabache a tu lado, Sasuke Uchiha**__ —mejor aclarar bien, ¿no? Porque con lo sagaz que era el rubito… —__**¡Está coladito hasta el tuétano por ti! ¡Te quiere! ¡Te ama! ¡Te adora! ¡Quiere agarrarte! ¡Besarte! ¡Y darte toda, toda su ternuraa!**_

_Se hizo un gran silencio. (Hasta Obito y Kakashi, que aprovechaban el Kamui para jugar con agujeros o algo así, decidieron ver qué onda afuera)._

_Hasta que un rubio de ojos azules carraspeó para llamar la atención._

_**—Sasuke, me siento halagado pero… **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-¿No soy muy viejo para ti?**__ —Pronunció seriamente Minato —__**Y además, ¡que estoy muerto, niño! ¡Y desde antes que nacieras!**_

_**—Joderrrrrrrrrr —**__Madara no sabía a quién matar primero —__**A ver si nos entendemos… ¡Sasuke ama a Naruto! ¿Ya? ¿Se entendió? ¿Podemos seguir con lo del plan de dominación mundial y tal? Que no se si sabrán, pero aquí arriba hace un chiflete…**_

_Pero ya nadie escuchaba el berrinche._

_Sasuke había vuelto a besar apasionadamente a Naruto, quien todo ruborizado, le correspondió el gesto._

_Sakura, completamente asqueada y anonadada, dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, con tanta mala suerte que pisó una trampa para osos pardos que casualmente estaba por allí (la autora jura que no tuvo nada que ver, vamos, si hubiese sido ella, la cosa rosa ardía). Gritando de dolor, corrió para el otro lado, con tanta mala suerte que golpeó una parte del Juubi, quien la aplastó pensando que era un mosquito molesto._

_Hinata, espontánea y naturalmente se prendió fuego (la autora solo silba bajito, para enfado de la Beta)._

_Los demás shinobis, no nos interesan._

_El Juubi, Madara y demás, al no ser tomados en cuenta, explotaron cual Lord Valdomero (para los amigos, Voldemort), trayendo paz, prosperidad y papel picado por tonelada al mundo shinobi._

**_-O-_**

**_OWARI_**

**_FIN_**

**_SE FINI_**

**_FELIZ CUMPLE_**

**_ADIÓS_**

**_TERMINO_**

**_HASTA LUEGO MOCOSOS! xD_**

**_THE END :3_**

**_-O-_**

* * *

_Pues eso amiga XDD_

_Muy muy feliz cumple, y ojala te guste al menos un poquillo… Alguna parte… ¿Un acento bien puesto? XD_

_Y muchichísimas gracias a la divina Bell que amablemente me beteó la primera parte :D o todo, a esta hora no lo se XDD (Nota de la Beta: el texto fue enviado en dos partes, cuando llegó la segunda, la primera ya casi estaba, pero salí de vaga y… Bueno, la tardanza en la publicación del presente One que hace honor a la loquísima de la Autora fue porque no enviaba el material. Pueden intentar lincharme por ello, total, no lo lograrán, jajajaja…)._

_Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
